


Random Shipping Stories

by Iuna_yuzuki



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine, Cuphead (Video Game), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Halloween Smut, M/M, Multi, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-20 17:33:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16142093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iuna_yuzuki/pseuds/Iuna_yuzuki
Summary: This is a challenge for me, to write one story every say in october. I'll be writing a character being shipped with the reader. Some of them will be gay relationships, some will be fluff, maybe even a bit if smut in it!Quick Edit: I changed the title mainly because I have writers block a lot and I haven't even properly typed a story for it for over three weeks now.





	1. Fluffy October 2018

This is a challenge for me, to write one story every say in october. I'll be writing a character being shipped with the reader or a character with another character. Some of them will be gay/lesbian relationships, some will be fluff, maybe even a bit if smut in it!

Here are the dates:

October 1st: Cuphead/Reader - Lunch at College - Fluff -

October 2nd: Infinite/Amy - Prisoner - Smut /NSFW/ - (Stockholm Syndrome/Lima Syndrome/Smut Warnings applied) 

October 3rd: TBC

October 4th: TBC

October 5th: TBC

October 6th: TBC

October 7th: TBC

October 8th: TBC

October 9th: TBC

October 10th: TBC

October 11th: TBC

October 12th: TBC

October 13th: TBC

October 14th: TBC

October 15th: TBC

October 16th: TBC

October 17th: TBC

October 18th: TBC

October 19th: TBC

October 20th: TBC

October 21st: TBC

October 22nd: TBC

October 23rd: TBC

October 24th: TBC

October 25th: TBC

October 26th: TBC

October 27th: TBC

October 28th: TBC

October 29th: TBC

October 30th: TBC

October 31st: Cagney Carnation X Reader - Halloween Night - Fluff & Smut -


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Cuphead have the same meal together at college shortly after you recover from the flu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to say that the base of the story is based off of real events that happened to my sister about two years ago (On the flu part) and last monday at at the college I go to (on the food part)

Your week off sick was not a great week at all; you were supposed to be at college, but instead, you were down with the common flu, and on the first day, you were unable to get out of bed and you kept falling into dreamland upon consciousness. The second day of the flu, your good friend, Cuphead, had been willing to give up his college days to look after you, giving you chicken soup all day and as well as that, he gave you medication to help with the flu. For the rest of the day, you remained in bed and you were able to stay awake for long periods of time, at best an hour, before falling into dreamland once and waking up again, rinse and repeat for four more days.

You met your lover during the last year of high school, and overtime, even after leaving high school, you two became the best buddies despite your differences and preferences. 

After you recovered from the flu, you managed to get to college again.

Your first college day after a week was a breeze. You had learned your favourite course and lunch time eventually came around. You collected your favourite meal at lunch and sat down in a corner of the lunch hall. This was when Cuphead came up to you.

"Hey there." Cuphead coughed. You looked up at him in shock, not expecting to see him.

"Hi, Cuphead, aren't you supposed to be at your course?" You asked, obviously blushing at Cuphead. Cuphead started blushing.

"Actually, I forgot my lunch and I was wondering if I could have some of your lunch...?" Cuphead started sweating, trying to send some signals to you. You sighed.

"Fine, you can have some of my lunch." You suddenly chuckled. Cuphead sat down next to you and laughed as he saw your meal.

"That's my favoruite meal as well!" He got a spoon out of nowhere and started eating part of your lunch. You chuckled in glee and started eating with him. As you ate the food with Cuphead, he looked at you.

"Wanna go out with me?" He asked, knowing that you were going to say yes. You cheered,

"Yes!" and hugged him. Cuphead's reaction was minor, it dragged attention from one person, Cuphead's brother, Mugman. 

"Aww, you two a thing?" Mugman teased. Cuphead coughed and whispered in your ear,

"Abandon ship. I repeat, abandon ship!"

You giggled.

This was the start of something new for you and Cuphead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter, but I really want to try getting October 2nd done today where I am (October 1st) and release it tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amy's spirit is nearly broken and Infinite had the need to fuck her.   
> That's all I can say anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh hey would you look at that, the Cuphead/Reader fuff has only 417 words and this one has 2659 words. 
> 
>  
> 
> Eh

It had been countless months, maybe even a year, since Amy Rose had been put into prison. She was the sole female survivor of a war that had happened prior to being in prison, but one of the only four survivors, not including their nemesis as a whole. She, Sonic, Shadow and Silver (All hedgehogs, might I tell you) had all survived the war and all of them were outnumbered by the Eggman Empire. Amy, being second in command, knew that with so little people on her team still living and trying to survive the war, she could do nothing but surrender to the opposing team, letting the Eggman Empire win in return for the four hedgehogs to be imprisoned and tortured until their spirit was broken and they had no more hope.

It had been countless months since Amy remembered seeing the sun as she remained in a room without windows. All she knew that so much time has passed that her dress was too short for her and it more or less acted like a shirt, her bra that was too big for her upon surrendering but now her boobs were a bit too big for the bra, her white underwear stained brown and red, her only means of bottomwear, were too tight around her pelvis, her golden bracelets and gloves taken off and her boots off because they were too small for her feet. When she surrendered to the Eggman empire, her hair like quills were shoulder length, but as of the moment she was in now, they reached up to her hips and were tied back into a ponytail and her eyes showed very little hope and it was subtle that her spirit was not yet broken, not by a long way.

Though Amy was imprisoned, the room she was placed in was not particularly a prison cell, but it was more like a bedroom. the room was big and the walls were painted pink just like her fur, rose pink, the bed in the room was made for two people and the sheets were dark shades of pink. The carpet was a really light shade of pink and everything in her room was somehow decorated with hearts, circles and even diamonds. Amy had been cinfused upon being placed into this cell because of how in the past she'd never been placed in a cell like this. Whoever presented the idea that Amy should be in the room was kinder on the inside than outside.

 

Once or twice every week, Amy would be greeted by one of her two captors: Infinite. He'd always come into her cell with something in hands, roses, chocolates, it didn't really matter what it was, he somehow amused her, even coming up to the point of Infinite willingly changing reality to make Amy feel better on those days. This was the only reason Amy's spirit had not been broken.

Over the time that Amy and Infinite spent more time with eachother, Infinite noticed he was developing some sort of attraction to the pink hedgehog. He couldn't recall was it was, but it was the vice versa of Stockholm Syndrome. Lima Syndrome, wasn't it? Infinite couldn't register what was going on, but all he knew was that his actions became more feral and more animalistic every time he thought about her.

Amy laid down on her cell bed, bored, wondering what was going to happen to her now; her boredom and her loneliness was tearing her apart by every second. That was when she heard the door being knocked on. Amy groaned in anger as she knew who it was and how he'd come into the room anyway. A low voice echoed through the room, greeting Amy kindly, but somehow managing to growl in want.

"Hello again." He greeted, sitting down on the bed. Amy looked at Infinite and couldn't help but notice that Infinite's mask wasn't on, allowing her to see his face. Infinite had a white muzzle, three scratch scars on his right eyes and as well as that, his right eye was blue and the other was yellow. He had fangs a bit like a vampire's and somehow, Amy liked Infinite unmasked compared to him being masked. She also couldn't help but notice that his voice was not demonic. Must've been the mask doing that, Amy had thought.

Amy looked into Infinite's eyes, greeting him lightly.

"Hi, Infinite! I quite like your eyes! They're pretty shiny and I think you should have your mask off more often!" She smiled, making Infinite want a bit more from her. He paused for a moment before getting up and carefully took off his clawed gloves to hold Amy's face in it. He sat down and looked at her, noticing Amy's eyes being devoid of hope and how they just twinkled.

"My Rose, how time has treated you well compared to everyone else." He cooed quietly, making Amy concered for her surviving friends.

"What's happened to my friends?" Amy asked, concern filtering in her eyes. Infinite sighed.

"I can say that it seems that your blue friend's six plus months of torture within the past and now have finally gotten to him because he now does nothing but switch back and forth into one persona of his. Shadow had agreed to join Eggman's army to avoid the same treatment as Sonic and Silver. As for Silver, he's holding on, but his morality is becoming questionable and everyday, he becomes more sleazier and sleazier." Infinite told Amy the truth, letting Amy become aware of what happened, even though he hated lying to her.

"That can't be true. Last time I saw them, they were telling me they'd hold on!" Amy shouted back in disbeilef, not accepting what Infinite had said.

"I'll even show you." Infinite advised, using his Phantom Ruby energy to show what was going on with the three. First, they saw Sonic. Sonic was in a cell that was pretty bare and only two boxes were there to act as the bed. 

Sonic was really not in a good state; he was black as a whole, his gloves and shoes were ripped and his eyes were a void of nothing but white. He seemed to be playing a sort of game with no one. The next thing she knew, Sonic reverted back into his normal form, looking around, starting to cry all of a sudden.

"When do I see them again? When do I see Amy, Shadow and Silver again? When will they stop this torture?! I WANT IT TO STOP!!" Sonic cried, suddenly returning to the state that Amy had first seen him in. Amy couldn't believe what had happened to the Sonic she knew. Last time she saw Sonic, he was willing to follow her commands, was happy go lucky, cocky and quite brash. Now he was just an empty shell of what was him.

"Sonic? What happened to you?" She asked, feeling her heart stop for a moment as she saw Sonic in such pain.

"His six months of torture before you surrendered, plus fourteen months after you surrendered is enough to drive someone crazy." Infinite had replied. Amy looked at him.

"Fourteen months? That's how long I have been in that room without coming out?" Amy asked, tears in her eyes starting to swell up.

"Yes, I'm afraid so." Infinite had responded, trying to keep down the tone of lust in his gut.

 

The Phantom Ruby's had then used by Infinite to show Amy the results of fourteen months of torture and how it affected Silver.  Silver was in a cell just like Sonic's cell, but there were quite a load of casino relalated things within the cell. Roullete, about 12 Dice, Playing Cards, everything she'd known to be in a casino, all there.

Silver had still managed to hold on, but like Infinite had said, his morals were a bit questionable and Amy could see that; Silver was betting only a few chips and had managed to win a casino game against himself. Amy felt her throat close up in fear, still trying to deny the fact that Sonic and Silver had ended up this way.

"S-Silver... Why are you like this?" Amy asked, trying to acceot what had happened to her friends.

"You're in a simulation of what's really going on outside of your room, Rose. No one can hear you." Infinite kept his tone quiet. Amy sighed.

"And what about Shadow?" Amy raised up a question. Infinite remained quiet.

"He was found mangled within the forest. I don't even want to show you that." Infinite croaked, his voice hitched as he walked behind Amy, the Phantom Ruby's energy dying to leave Amy and Infinite back in the reality they were in: Amy's prison room. Infinite looked at Amy and sighed.

"I can't believe that my friends are like that now. Shadow's dead and Sonic and Silver are going insane." Amy hid her face in her arm and started to cry.

"There, there, Rose, I'm pretty sure that part of your pain will stop soon and joy will find its way in." Infinite chuckled lowly, his mind imagining what he'd want to do with Amy.  He put his clawed gloves back on and he suddenly pinned Amy to a nearby wall, her body and face facing the wall, his malicious intentions showing through. 

 

"I-Infinite...?" Amy questioned as she was pinned up to the wall, a blush crawling up on her face. She could hear Infinite's low growling now and he took the first move by biting into Amy's neck. Amy expected pain and she expected herself to scream, so she closed her eyes, but instead, she felt a sort of pleasure she couldn't describe. She then felt something soft and wet lapping at her neck. She opened her eyes to see Infinite's mouth open and his tounge out, licking at the bite wound.

"Infinite, wha-?" Amy's question was interrupted by Infinite.

"Zero. The name's Zero, and you're the only one to know my real name." Zero interrupted, chuckling darkly.

"Zero, what are you doing?" Amy asked, her expression going from sad to fearful, a feeling resonating deep in her, letting her connect with Infinite - Or Zero - romantically and sexually. She knew what was happening to her was not a good condition, but she couldn't help herself but to fall for Zero.

"You don't know how long I've had to keep in these feelings for you, Rose, so please, let me express it." He huffed, his breath heavy and the breathing could be heard. He hugged her from behind and suddenly started grinding his crotch into Amy's upper leg. Amy's breath hitched and she couldn't help but feel a shudder running down her spine. Zero chuckled and carelessly ripped off Amy's short dress that no longer fit her. Amy felt the air rush onto her skin and sighed as Zero stopped touching her for a moment, taking his time to look at Amy in this state.

She had quite wide hips, perfect breasts and a round ass. Zero really liked Amy in this state and he sighed, wondering how come Amy could hide this from him. He took no time after that and just flat out started ripping Amy's bra off, letting her boobs free. Zero suddenly felt something down in his crotch get hard and wet. Infinite started playing with Amy's breasts, squeezing the fatty flesh and letting his gloved hands drag themselves across her nipples.

Amy started to moan in pleasure and she couldn't help but realize her underwear getting wet. Infinite looked down and chuckled.

"May I?" He asked, carefully grabbing the underwear and starting to take it off. Amy nodded, her pleasure and her lust starting to take over her. Infinite managed to take the underwear off and picked Amy up and took her to the bed. He placed her down and couldn't help but look at her body. He noticed how Amy's vagina was glistening with her wetness from him pleasuring her. He chuckled. Zero felt his dick grow harder.

"I've really made you wet, eh?" He laughed, placing Amy in a position in which her head was on the bed, but her cunt and her legs were near his face. Zero carefully licked at her cunt, giving her a moan. He stopped for a moment and as he stopped, he could hear Amy moaning in displeasure.

"Zero, please, don't stop, keep going!" Amy screamed. Zero sighed and continued licking at her cunt, eventually letting his tounge go into her cunt. All of a sudden, he heard Amy's garbled scream and the walls of her vagina closed around his tounge. Amy could see stars in her vision. Zero looked at Amy and sighed.

"I'm guessing that's your first orgasm, Amy Rose?" Zero questioned. Amy looked at him.

"I think so, I'm not so sure." Amy replied, unsure of the real answer. As Amy tried to rest, Zero could feel his dick finish growing, showing itself to be fully erect. Amy sat up and saw his cock. It was, bigger than any other dick Amy had studied on for art and it was really girthy, well, girthier than the other penises she studied on for anatomy purposes. Amy panicked for a moment before she heard Zero hushing her and Zero putting a gloved finger on Amy's lips.

"It's fine, Rose. I'll be pretty gentle on you unless you want to go rough~" Zero insisted. Amy sighed. 

"Now, be a good girl and get on your hands and knees~" Zero instructed. Amy did what he instructed her and very quickly, did he get behind her. He carefully stroked his dick as it was losing its hardness and he lined it up with her cunt lips. Already, Amy felt like she couldn't do ir anymore (though they both knew that was a lie) and she pushed back to allow him to continue. Zero carefully and very slowly inched into her cunt and as he pushed in, he could feel blood ooze down fom her labia. As soon as he pushed in his whole cock in, he looked at her and saw the drying blood.

"Z-zero! Please go slow on me first, then go as rough as you can." Amy advised.

"Roger that, but you gotta tell me when to go rough and hard." Zero told her, pullng out before thrusting back in, giving him and Amy a moan of pleasure. 

He started off slow, thrusting in and out of Amy, holding her asscheeks to keep balance for his thrusts. As Zero thrust into her slowly, he could hear Amy moan in pleasure.

"Z-zero! Please, g-go harder or I'll go crazy!" She begged, pleasing him to go harder. Zero did so and started groaning more. He struggled to thrust as Amy was basically squeezing him.

"G-god, Amy, you're so tight! I'll cum if you keep this up...!" He grunted, suddenly thrusting into her roughly, almost as if he were raping her. In another timeline, that was the case, but no, she somehow wanted it to go this, he wanted to go this far and here they were, this was the result of their lustful needs.

As Zero continued pumping himself into her, he suddenly heard Amy scream his name.

"Zero!" As Amy screamed that name, Zero felt the walls close around him, making it hard for him for continiue thrusting. Eventually, he gave in and finally grunted one last time, spilling his load into her. The load was quite huge, but he wasn't done yet. As he spilled his load into her, Zero felt the head of his dick swell, plugging his seed into Amy. Zero huffed, sweat dripping onto Amy's bed. Amy was tired and needed to sleep. As the two recovered from the aftermath of sex, Infinite was able to pull out (finally) and both of them collasped onto the bed and fell into dreamland together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyway, I'm running out of ideas for Fluffy/Kinky October and I am wondering if you guys would give me prompt that's more or less meant to do with the tags featured in this collection of stories.


End file.
